


Childlike

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Amy, Kissing, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Swing Set, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock detested swings. Amelia loved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike

**Author's Note:**

> An entry to the second fanfiction contest at [wholockians](http://wholockians.livejournal.com). On Tumblr someone said "imagine your OTP acting like children on a playground" and this just came forth, and I realized it fit the lyric _I hope the actions speak the words they can_ in prompt 3, so I'm submitting it for the contest.

Sherlock detested swings. Amelia loved them.

He thought that it was undignified for adults to swing on the swings, even as he found himself loosening up the more time he spent with Amelia. He was drawn to her spirit, to the way she found joy in nearly everything, to the way her imagination would take flight. Perhaps it came from spending time with that Doctor of hers when she was young, or the travels with him as an adult. Whatever it was, he was drawn to her, even when she insisted on doing something he would never be caught dead doing.

“Well, if you won’t swing then you can push me,” she said after spending the last five minutes trying to entice him to sit next to her. Reluctantly he stood behind her, pulling the swing back just a few scant inches, then pushing it forward. She went out, then came back towards him, and he pushed her back with more force this time. She gained more height and more speed as she came back to him, so much that he had to start stepping back. After a while he stopped pushing and walked around to the front, and she pulled her feet in as she went back and stuck her legs out when she went forward, gaining momentum on her own.

The wide smile on her face made her whole visage shine, like the full moon on a starless night. She looked happy, happier than she had even in the short time she’d known him. She looked free, and carefree as well. He stood in front of her and she started to slow herself down. He stepped closer until he was directly in front of her and she’d stopped. He gripped the chains holding the swing to the bar above, and leaned in slightly. He hadn’t kissed her yet, but as she turned her face up the urge was overwhelming. She must have thought the same thing because she let go of the chains and grabbed his scarf, pulling him down.

Their lips met and it felt as though this was the most natural thing in the world, kissing this women as she sat on a swing with the moonlight shining on them. They stayed like that for a few moments before she let go of his scarf and pulled away. He straightened up, and she stood up, reaching for his hand. “Come on, the slide next,” she said with a wide smile, and as he felt himself returning the grin he let her pull him along. If something like this made her this happy, perhaps it was all right to indulge her in a bit of childlike play.


End file.
